List of Potions
Potions are magical mixtures usually brewed in cauldrons and used to create various effects on the drinker. Potions are brewed from ingredients with magical properties. Potions can be used as medicine, poison, or give the drinker any effect from strength enhancement to making them invisible. Potions are not necessarily used by drinking, as some can be applied by physical contact. Potions must be brewed carefully to achieve the proper effects. Those that are brewed incorrectly may have adverse or unintended effects. Potions are created with a strong balance of practicality and magic. There are many different potions, which are listed below. Some magic requires a combonation of a potion and a spell; such magic is listed here. See also List of Potion Ingredients List of Potions Animal Communication Potion Allows you to talk to animals. Ingredients include Carnivorous Plant, Magical Pinecone, and Bugle Shell.'Magical Mystery game' on the CBBC website Animal Transformation Potion It is unknown what kind of animal this potion would turn you into. Ingredients include cattrap, bluefeaf, and darknut.'Potion Picker game' on the CBBC website- https://www.bbc.co.uk/cbbc/quizzes/the-worst-witch-potion-picker Anti-Gunge Potion: On Upside Down day, Fenella and Griselda instruct the teachers to make this potion, before flinging gunge at Miss Hardbroom to test it. Seen in Animal Magic. Appearance Potion Ingredients include: Redcap Fungus, Magic Pinecone, and Foxglove.'Potion Picker game' on the CBBC website- https://www.bbc.co.uk/cbbc/quizzes/the-worst-witch-potion-picker Big Head Potion Makes your head inflate. Ingredients include Magical Pinecone, Crystal, and Pheonix Feather.'Magical Mystery game' on the CBBC website Cat Transformation Potion Turns you into a cat. Ingredients include Pheonix Feather, Bat Wool, and Starfish.'Magical Mystery game' on the CBBC website Clone Spell: Seen in Ethel Everywhere and All Hallow's Eve this potion clones people and objects. Ethel uses it on herself and the founding stone. A pair of kippers in a pair of slippers is the essential ingredient of every clone spell; using another kind of fish makes a clone that is not exact. To clone a witch: 'Let this witch be where she wants, not one place, two at once!' To clone a witch many times: 'Let this witch be where she wants. Not one place, but lots at once.' To vanish the clones: '. All other versions of me be gone... Let I alone be the only one.' Vanishing the clones requires all of them to be present. Colour Changing Potion: Maud takes this in Mildred's Family Tree. The first-years are supposed to be making it in Miss Softbroom, but Beatrice makes a Personality changing potion instead. Confidence Potion: In The Confidence Trick, when Cressie fails her broomstick test, Mona and Hettie go to Caspian to find the ingredients to a confidence potion. They try it out, but Cressie backs out of drinking it at the last minute, and drops of potion cause the table to dissolve into a white liquid. When Sybil first arrived at the school, Beatrice gave her some water, pretending it was a confidence potion. Cross-Genderalisation Potion: Changes a person into the opposite gender. Hettie and Artemis make this for Mona so she can enter the boys-only Wizz of the Year Competition. However they only have half the ingredients and the potion's effects are not exactly as Hettie had planned- Mona remains a girl but grows a beard, and her voice gets deeper. Seen in Girls Will Be Boys. Crystal Ice Potion: A difficult potion that turns the drinker into Crystal ice. Mildred manages this in third year under the tuition of Miss Gribble . Seen in Learning the Hard Way. Dancing Potion: Clarice and Sybil lace the teachers' salad with this potion, but the teachers dance on the table and end up trashing the staff room. Seen in The Genius of the Lamp. Debating/Speech Potion: When Chief Wizard Hellibore organizes a girls vs boys debate, The wizards get Merlin to make a potion which will give them an unfair advantage, making them speak more eloquently. Mildred finds out what the wizards are up to. She takes some of the potion herself and enters the hall where the debate is taking place, where she then reveals what the wizards were up to. Seen in Sweet Talking Guys. Digestion Potion: Mildred’s class make this in Double Hubble. Disguise Potion Mentioned in Bat Girl. A disguise potion is important for when a witch wishes to travel incognito, to be camouflaged amoungst the hoi-polloi. Duplication Potion: In Hollow Wood, the first years were having a lesson the Duplication Potion, but the second years had used up the main ingredients for animal duplication, so they had to duplicate cheese instead. Dragon Transformation Potion: Ethel makes this for the practical part of her entry exam in Selection Day. The incantation is: Breath of fire, hide of armor/Give me strength, give me glamour/Teeth of diamond, claw of steel, force my enemies to kneel/Let my bolts of flames be hurled and my power shall rule the world. If you don’t add enough pond weed gathered at midnight, you turn into Lumbricus terrestris, a worm like, distant relation of the dragon. Elixir of Life: During a potion lesson to make the elixir of life, Mildred drops Bonzo (Ruby's cyberpet) into her Elixir of Life potion, which overflows onto the desk and floorboards. They then come to life as trees and destroy the potion laboratory. Seen in Sorcery and Chips. in Shaky Foundations, The Elixir of Life is a potion made from extracts of Sorcerer's Eggs which can prolong life (or even give immortality). It is a potion that can make you immortal (or live 700 years longer than you should). A Tincture Potion is mentioned the same episode, which is similar to the Sorcery and Chips version of Elixir of life, in that it restores natural objects from sickness to health and makes dead plants go healthy again. It was discovered during the Middle Ages. Enlarging Potion: Makes things grow larger. Mildred's class make this potion and test it on snails. Seen in When We Feast at the Midnight Hour. In King Kong Kittie, Belladonna uses a similar potion on Hettie's dog, Kitty. In Selection Day, Maud makes a potion that makes her grow taller, but not bigger all over. Ingredients in an enlarging potion include Chokeberry, Cattrap, and Waterlily Pad.'Potion Picker game' on the CBBC website- https://www.bbc.co.uk/cbbc/quizzes/the-worst-witch-potion-picker Extraction Spell: mentioned in The Mists of Time, it allows you to take power from another witch. Young Ada and Agatha were going to use it on their mother, so that they could run the Academy. 'Whiskers of a lion. Petals of a flower. Make Mother's magic mine and give me her power.' Finger-Spark Potion: in their second year, Mildred's class learn the use of finger sparks to enhance the effect of spells with Miss Hardbroom in Alarms and Diversions. Mildred ends up using the finger sparks to save Sybil Hallow from a magical tornado. Fire Conjuring Spell: Seen in The Friendship Trap. 'Earth... hear me. Air... hear me. Fire... hear me.' To conjure a magic fire, you have to ONE firefly only. Using a whole jar makes real fire and it is unknown what using a number that is neither one nor a whole jar does. Flotation Bubble Potion Ingredients include: Bugle Shell, Dragonwort, and Magic Pine Cone.'Potion Picker game' on the CBBC website- https://www.bbc.co.uk/cbbc/quizzes/the-worst-witch-potion-picker Forget-me-Not potion: A person who drinks this potion cannot stop thinking about the person who made it. If you have been given this potion you have dilated eye pupils and when you open your mouth a purple heart comes floating out. Seen in Dr Foster, I Presume. Foresight Potion: shows you visions of the future. They are considered dangerous, as fate should not be messed with. (The Game) Hair Growth Potion: In The Worst Witch Saves the Day, Mildred uses this potion to grow her hair back after Ethel chops it off, but the potion makes her hair grow out of control. Seen in the book The Worst Witch Saves The Day and the episode The First Witch, where it has an incantation: 'Lizard's tail. Feather of crow, Take my hair and make it grow!'. The unintended addition of bat's drool then causes Mildred's hair to grow uncontrollably. Hiccuping Juice: Mildred spills this potion in class once causing all the students and Miss Hardbroom to get the hiccups. Seen in The Inspector Calls. Instant cake potion: Turned Miss Drill’s cat into a cake in Bad Magic. Invisibility Potion: Mildred and Maud make this potion by mistake in their first year, when they are supposed to be making a Laughter Potion. The same potion is used by the frog-Mildred used to turn invisible in A Bad Spell For The Worst Witch. This was also the potion used by Agatha Cackle and her coven to try to sneak into the Academy. When taking invisibility potion, you disappear instantly, but reappear gradually, starting with the head, then the rest of the body and finally the feet. Seen in A Mean Halloween, Double, Double, Toil and Trouble, and Its a Frogs Life. Invisibility Potion is green in colour. If you don't add enough slugs' eggs, it will turn you green instead of invisible. (Selection Day) Keen smell Spell/Potion: Gives a keen sense of smell; usefl for tracking things. 'Drink this potion, hear my spell, that will increase your sense of smell.' (The Game) Laughter Potion: Mildred and Maud are supposed to make this potion in their first year potions class. They add pond weed mistaking it for one of the ingredients but make an invisibility potion instead. Seen in A Mean Halloween. According to Miss Hardbroom, a laughter potion should be made quickly in case of an emergency. Laughter Potion is pink in colour. In New Girl, Miss Hardbroom says that 'Timing is crucial in comedy, so be sure to stir it for exactly the right amount of time'. Levitation Potion: Mildred makes this for the practical part of her entry exam in Selection Day. 'If on flying you set your mind, then these ingredients you must find': Flower of common cat trap, Dried mandrake root, Sliver of bee's brain, and Unicorn's milk. Stir it till it's soft as silk; the potion is then supposed to turn blue once you add pondweed. Love Potion: A Love Potion or Emotion Potion makes people fall in love. You pour the potion into food or drink and give it to the person you want to fall in love. 'Flying ever higher, on the wings of a dove, with the next wizard you see, you will fall in love.' The potion takes longer to work if it is diluted. Seen in Love at First Sight. Magic-Hypno Potion: A potion to put somebody into a hypnotic trance. You can then probe their mind and find out anything you wish. Seen in Dr Foster, I Presume. Mohawk Potion: Ethel's clone uses this Potion to give Miss Bat a Mohawk in Ethel Everywhere. 'Drink this potion if you dare, for it's sure to raise your hair!' To undo the potion: 'If this spell you must undo, don't add one spoon, make it two!' Obedience Potion: Makes a person obey whatever they are told to do, whether it is god or bad. Hettie takes this potion in Hettie’s Final Warning. At first, Hettie is a model of good behavior, but Belladonna and Cynthia find this out and try to get Hettie expelled. Personality Changing Potion: The Personality changing potion is for reversing personality traits. "Makes the timid person brave, the sad person happy and the hard-hearted soft as a marshmallow." Beatrice gives this to Miss Hardbroom in the episode Miss Softbroom. This potion has an antidote, the ingredients of which include jimsonweed, frog gloop and a spoonful of the original personality-changing potion. The original potion is green, while the antidote is red. Similar to the Transformation Potion in the New worst Witch. Plant Growing Potion: When Mr Blossom's greenhouse is trashed by his rival, Terry Root, and his marrows are destroyed, Mildred and Maud find one marrow untouched and decide a growing potion will help Mr Blossom win the gardening competition. Seen in Green Fingers and Thumbs. The ingredients in a Plant Growing Potion include Knotweed, Darknut, and Redcap Fungus.'Potion Picker game' on the CBBC website- https://www.bbc.co.uk/cbbc/quizzes/the-worst-witch-potion-picker Popularity potion: Dyllis uses this to make herself popular in Truth or Lies. The recipe is found in The Enchanted Book of Potions. Potion to cure someone from turning to stone: Also works on people turned to clay. used in Bad Magic. 'Shell of snail, scales of python, branch of ivy, rarest lichen. Mix them up and may this potion, let those transfixed regain their motion.' Potion to make a familiar visible again: Seen in The Owl and the Pussycat. Ingridents include goose grass, bainberry, and Tears of an Albion oracle, better known as "the wise owl." Use the following spell with the potion: 'Now you need not disappear, I will always keep you near. Magic tears means magic found, my potion keeps you safe and sound.' Potion to turn sour milk to cream: Mildred's class study this potion in their second year. Seen in Green Fingers and Thumbs. Ingredients include: henbane, toungefern, a single mustard seed, strands of wheatgrass, a stinging nettle, leaves of silverweed, toadflax, broadbean juice, and snot gobbles. Protection Potion: Mildred's class makes this in The Cackle Run. According to Miss Hardbroom, the delicate blend of ingredients - including scorpion sting and cockroach shell - produces a potion so potent it can protect from burns, bruises, broken bones, all manner of ills. When created correctly, the potion turns a brilliant blue. It’s so difficult to make that none of the third years successfully made one that that turned blue, except for Enid, who cheated by adding dye to hers. when using the potion, the spell is ‘Scorpion sting and cockroach shell, from all harm, protect me well.’ Reanimation Potion Brings Inanimate objects to life. To use it on a broom: sprinkle the pink reanimation dust on the broom, and say: 'To this broomstick I give life, To cut the effort and the strife. Make life easy, take the lead, Help me in my hour of need.' You can give orders to the broom and tell it what to do. You can’t undo the spell with magic due to the reanimation dust, so you presumably have to wait for it to wear of on it’s own. (The Broomstick Uprising). Rock Transformation Potion: Turns the drinker into a rock. Mildred's class study this in their third year. Seen in Learning the Hard Way. Shrinking Potion: Makes things shrink. When the Witchy Hour radio show was hosted at Cackle's Academy, the girls have to make this potion as one of the tasks. Seen in The Witchy Hour. It is also called a Shrink Me potion. Ingredients in a shrinking potion include Sneezewort, Crystals, and Redcap Fungus.'Potion Picker game' on the CBBC website- https://www.bbc.co.uk/cbbc/quizzes/the-worst-witch-potion-picker Sleeping Potion: In The Big Sleep, Belladonna makes a sleeping potion, and it ends up in the Witches' Brew, sending everyone asleep during an Offwitch Inspection, and Hettie and her friends are left to save the school from closure with Miss Swoop's help. Sneezing Spell: seen in Spelling Bee as one of the challenges. Ingredients include Feather of Crow, Dragon wart, and the sap of a honeysuckle. Speed Potion Makes you move and run faster. Ingredients include Pheonix Feather, Bat Wool, and Redcap Fungus.'Magical Mystery game' on the CBBC website Stickfast Potion: Sticks things shut or in place. Ethel planned to use this on Mildred's mouth. Claws are an essential ingredient in this potion, as they act as a binding agent and give the potion its stickiness. 'Ethel's Hallowed Hall' on the CBBC website- https://www.bbc.co.uk/cbbc/watch/the-worst-witch-ethels-hallowed-halls-3 Strength Potion: Makes the user extra strong. Mildred and her classmates are able to lift up large boulders with the help of this potion, but Mr Hallow is so preoccupied with his computer that he doesn't notice. Seen in Sorcery and Chips. Ingredients in a strength potion include Frog Venom, Waterlily Pad, and Blueleaf.'Potion Picker game' on the CBBC website- https://www.bbc.co.uk/cbbc/quizzes/the-worst-witch-potion-picker Another set of ingredients is Redcap Fungus, Crystal, and Moonrock.'Magical Mystery game' on the CBBC website Switching Potion: Causes two people or animals to switches bodies. Ethel uses this to 'help' Mildred pass her flying test by switching Tabby and Maud's cat Midnight in the episode Tabby. Teacher Transformation Potion Allows you transform into a teacher. Ingredients include Darknut, Pheonix Feather, and Starfish.'Magical Mystery game' on the CBBC website Temporary Witch Powers Potion: To give Miss Drill a chance to fit in, Enid, Mildred and Maud mix a potion to give her witch powers temporarily. They then proceed to give Miss Drill the potion without her knowledge, with the intention that it will wear off after a few hours. However they accidentally give her an overdose of the potion, causing her powers to last for longer. One of the ingredients is Spiders' Egg. Seen in Power Drill. Temporary Witch Powers Potion antidote: Miss Drill then becomes selfish and unreasonable with her powers, and changes her name to Hilary Hemlock. Mildred, Maud and Enid decide they have to come clean about the potion. After Drill hears the truth, and realises that in order to remain a witch she would have to continue taking the potion regularly (which could cause unknown side effects), she decides to return to normal and takes an antidote. Seen in Power Drill. Translation potion: Ethel held the record for most languages with one potion, with 24, until Sybil did 25 languages with Ethel’s help. Knotweed is an ingredient. (The Swamp Troll) Transformation Potion: A potion which will make bad people good, and shy people confident. Hettie, Mona and Cressie make this for Dyllis in The Curse of Cackle’s; it turns her from shy to confident to help her with her solo performance of the school song. However, Hettie cannot resist the temptation to try some of the potion herself - just to see what will happen. While under the influence of the potion, Hettie sets out to fulfil a curse which will destroy the school. Similar to the Personality Changing potion from the 2017 TV Series. Tree Transformation Potion: Turns the drinker into a tree. Take too much and you may be unable to turn back. Mildred's class study this in their third year. Seen in Learning the Hard Way. Truth Potion: Makes a person tell the truth. Enid uses this on Baz and Gaz to make them admit they like Mildred, in Better Dead than Co-ed. The recipe is found in The Enchanted Book of Potions. Hettie makes this in Truth or Lies. It is also mentioned in Pond Life. Turn Blue Potion Turns your skin blue. Ingredients include Crystals, Starfish, and Magical Pinecone.'Magical Mystery game' on the CBBC website Vanishing Potion: Seen in The Extraordinary Esper Vespertilio, when Beatrice Bunch tries to use one to get rid of her cat allergy. You have to be very precise when using a vanishing potion, as Beatrice finds out when she makes all the cats disappear instead of her allergy, but Miss Cackle later vanishes her allergy properly. 'Potion, potion, now I spray, make my sneezes go away.' In A New Dawn, Miss Cackle demonstrates a potion to Sybil that vanishes her Maglet. 'Thistle dull, lung wart bright, hide this object from our sight.' Wide-Awake Potion: Wide-Awake Potion is used by Miss Hardbroom. It presumably keeps the user awake. Wide-Awake Potion is seen in the episode where Millie is a frog, in 'It's a Frog's Life'; we see the bottle in Miss Hardbroom's handbag. "A handkerchief, a bottle of Wide Awake Potion and a notepad and pen/pencil tied with an elastic band." are the contents of Miss Hardbroom's bag. The third Worst Witch book, A Bad Spell for the Worst Witch (which 'It's a Frog's Life' is based on), does not Mention Wide-Awake Potion. Miss Hardbroom's use of Wide-Awake Potion is alluded to in Carried Away: Amelia: "We all need rest" Constance: "I sleep most nights, six hours at the weekend!" Wisdom Spell: Seen in The Best Teacher, this is a combination of a potion and a spell, which is used to make a person wise, however it does this by making the person old. 'To understand in 40,000 ways, find the stocking of one who's lived for 40,000 days./Add a beetle's blood and a frog's tears, and know you shalt see the world far beyond your years./Give me a mind greater than my own and turn me into the cleverest of crones. A wisdom spell is a time spell, These can only be undone by time. It might be a week, month, even a year- you just don't know. Wishing Star: A Wishing Star is the most highly concentrated potion in witchcraft, a one-time only spell that can do almost anything you want. The possibilities of a Wishing Star are endless, There's almost no limit to the spells you could do with it. However it should not be used to give non-magical people magic powers, as this can have disastrous consequences.(Double Hubble). Witch Pox potion: In Back to Basics, Belladonna makes a Witch Pox potion and infects first Dyllis, then Horrocks, and finally Miss Widget with the fatal disease, and even Miss Hardbroom can't cure the victims without the right ingredients, until Cressie and Hettie save the day again. Notes and references Category:Magic